


mångata

by heartshaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, stars and stars and stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshaker/pseuds/heartshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mångata (swedish) – the glimmering, road like reflection the moon creates on the water</p>
            </blockquote>





	mångata

**Author's Note:**

> really happy with this one. also thinking of making a second part? always happy to have feedback and don’t hesitate to ask any questions! enjoy this, darlings and don’t forget to follow my [tumblr](http://120hjm.tumblr.com/) ♡

It was cold that night and Oikawa could feel every piece of him start to relax. His eyes were trained on the water and his hand was lightly touching Iwaizumi’s. Everything was peaceful and he couldn’t ask for anything more.

     “I wish we could go here every day,” he murmurs, hand tightening on Iwaizumi’s warm hand. Oikawa’s hands were cold, like the wind, while Iwaizumi’s hands were warm like the bright sun on a warm, winter day. It felt nice.

     Iwaizumi snorts beside him making him smile. “Yeah, if taking a five-hour drive is alright with our schedules. We’re both lucky it’s a holiday tomorrow.”

     Oikawa turns his head and looks at Iwaizumi. He looks at the light wrinkles forming on the corner of his eyes, he looks at the warm pink color on his ear, he looks at his eyelashes and how it touches his face. Oikawa could stare at Iwaizumi everyday for every minute yet still find a lot of things he’d love about him.

     Oh, how he’d love to this every day.

     Iwaizumi, too, turns his head and stares at him before his eyebrows cease a little. “Oi, what is it, Oikawa?”

     Oikawa smiles and leans his head into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, despite their height difference. “Nothing, Iwa-chan! Just thinking of how much I love you, even with your wrinkles!”

     He hears Iwaizumi grumble beside him and to mutter a “Shut up, Oikawa” and he feels himself smile a little more.

     Everything was so perfect and at peace. The stars are out and moonlight was making a spotlight, a spotlight for the two of them. Oikawa could feel his face heat up and leans more into Iwaizumi. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He wishes to save this moment forever, to replay this every time he wants to, or basically just live in this moment. No stress from university, no essays due, no annoying professors, just him, Iwa-chan, and the moon.

     “Iwa-chan,” he says suddenly. “Do you think you’ll get tired of me?”

     Silence. There was a complete minute of silence and Oikawa thought that Iwaizumi didn’t hear him or was purposely ignoring him.

     “No.” is what Iwaizumi had only said and Oikawa waits. He waits for Iwaizumi’s explanation, yet after a couple of minutes of silence, Oikawa looks up with ceased eyebrows and a small pout.

     “Iwa-chan! That’s it? You’re not even going to explain?”

     Iwaizumi sighs and turns to look at Oikawa in the eye. “Tooru, even after all these years, I will never get tired of you. Even if you’re this spoiled crybaby, I will never get tired of you. Even if you do the stupidest thing, I. Will. Never. Get. Tired. Of. You. Want to know why?

      “It’s because I love you. My heart and soul is used to you and after all this time, it belongs to you and only you and it will _never_ get tired of you. No matter what happens, if earth explodes or if aliens abduct us and you’re this overly excited child, I will never get tired of you.” Iwaizumi finishes and emits a soft sigh. “There. Are you happy now?”

     Oikawa’s breath hitches and he blinks before flinging into Iwaizumi and buries his face into the warm sweater. He feels like he’s on fire all of a sudden. His body is shaking and his hands form into fists as they hold onto Iwaizumi’s sweater and he replays the words. He replays them for nth times and he doesn’t stops. He doesn’t stop when he feels Iwaizumi’s hand on his hair and to softly massage his scalp. He doesn’t stop when a hand lifts up his chin and his teary eyes meet green eyes. He doesn’t stop when they both lean.

     Yet, he stops. He stops when lips touch his; a warm explosion inside his body and he stops. His fists unclench and his mind goes quiet. His eyes flutter shut and he moves his lips. He feels like he could breathe again and it’s all beautiful. He feels the wind on the back of his neck, the warm hand resting on his back, and the warm pair of lips against his.

     They both pull away and stare into each other’s eyes. Oikawa had always looked at the night sky and thought that the universe was beautiful; billions of stars, asteroids, meteors, and planets, each with their own stories. Yet as they stare into each other’s eyes, Oikawa sees something else. He sees something more beautiful and brighter. Green eyes that tell a more beautiful story. Green eyes that holds billions of stars. Green eyes that will be there for him. Green eyes that will never get tired of him, green eyes that will love him forever.

     And in this moment, Oikawa smiles and leans back into Iwaizumi’s chest again, listening to the familiar heartbeat. He grasps Iwaizumi’s hand and holds it tights. He doesn’t ever want to let go. He looks up and sees the stars; he looks at the moon shining for them. And as he stares, he realizes more and more that nothing could be brighter and greater than Iwaizumi.

     “Hajime, I love you.”

     “I love you, too, Tooru.”


End file.
